Paint and other liquids commonly are stored and sold in metal pails having separately formed wire bails or handles rotatably attached to the pail sides. The rotatable wire bail allows the containers to hang substantially perpendicular to the ground so that the contents are not spilled when the bail is placed over a ladder hook or other support. Some effort has been made to utilize plastics for such containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,304, Anderson, discloses a plastic container having an integral handle and a design suitable for stacking filled containers one upon another. However, the prior art plastic containers with integrally formed bails do not hang properly when suspended by their bails, due at least in part to the stiffness of the bails. Also, due to the resiliency of their plastic walls, such plastic pails tend to deform under the weight of their liquid contents when so suspended, resulting in unintended spillage of liquid.